Twisted Affections
by Densetsu-Chan
Summary: Coming home is always peaceful. But what happens when danger strikes again? And it's your fault? "Your the cause. Your the one that made the heartless return," the figure stated. "What?" Riku asked. Slight Sora x Kairi, Riku x Sora in later chapters
1. Problems

**Author's Note:** This is my second attempt a to write something decent, or as close as I can get. This chapter may be boring and what not, but I promise- as soon as I figure out how to do this thing- it WILL get better. I'll give a full summary and then if you like it, just review and tell me, and I promise that I will finish it: To the end! This will sound just like how other stories go but, trust me, it's different. (A pet peeve of mine is people not finishing their stories, so why should I do it too?) Constructive criticism is welcome. Those who want to flame, go right ahead. That's not gonna stop me! MWUHAHA cough cough Gotta work on the evil laugh a bit more cough cough

**Summary:** _Coming home after such a long adventure was one thing. But having feelings for your best friend? What about having feelings for your best friend when you know he loves someone else? What about when jealousy becomes an issue? Which leads to a strange figure and even stranger dreams about your loved ones death? Only in the end to be told that it is your fault? - Who is this figure? And why are the heartless back?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I make any money from writing this fanfic. .:crys:.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twisted Affections

Emotions. That's all he felt, and what he lived with day after day. After the battle with Xemnas and the Organization, after everything that had happened in the past years and he still feels this way. Emotions for his best friend. This would have been okay if his best friend didn't happen to be a guy. But he loves him, loves him very dearly. They have been friends for years, always by each others side, fought countless battles, against each other and against true enemies. And yet, here he sat, lonely, alone, feeling unloved. Ironic that he would feel so unloved while he sat on a tree that meant the exact opposite. The paopu tree, the very same tree that grows the fruit to intertwine the destinies of a person with their loved one.

"Riku!" called out the voice of his best friend.

'_Best friend - That's all he should be.'_ Riku thought as he turned his head to greet his friend. "Hey Sora."

Sora ran up to his friend, and stopped to catch his breath. "Hi Riku! Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Just doing a little thinking, that's all. So, what do you need?"

"Well… I came to ask for your advice on something."

"Alright."

Sora jumped on to the slanted tree to sit beside Riku as he stared out at the sunset.

"I was thinking that, since the battle with the organization and Xemnas and everything is finally over, I can finally tell Kairi about my feelings for her." Sora spoke shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

Riku mentally winced at the last part and could have sworn that a piece of his heart just broke. _'Sora's in love with Kairi. There's no room for me in his heart. To him I'm only a friend, and that's how it should be. If that's so, then why can't I convince myself that it's true?'_

"Riku? Did you hear what I said? Riku?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Sorry, just spaced out there for a moment. I think that you should tell her."

"Really?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah." Riku said. _'Maybe if I see you with someone else, I'll stop having these feelings for you.'_

"Ok. Thanks Riku! I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sora said, as he waved good bye to Riku and headed towards Kairi's house.

"See you later Sora." Riku mumbled as he watched the sunset. He felt as if someone just struck him in the heart with a dagger. He jumped from his sitting position on the tree and started to walk home.

'_I'll see him tomorrow, and he'll tell me that he and Kairi have finally gotten together. And I'll smile, and be happy for them, like a best friend should be. But, what will I do when that time comes? Just thinking about it hurts, so what will I do tomorrow when he tells me himself?'_

He stopped in front of the door to his house and pulled out his keys. After stepping inside, he took off his shoes and headed toward his room.

"Mom! I'm Home!" He called to his mother while he walked up the steps.

"Ok! Dinner will be ready soon" She informed him while stirring the soup in the pot.

"Alright!" With that said, he continued up the steps.

Finally reaching his room, the first thing he did was lay on his bed. It wasn't too long ago that they had returned to the islands, and because he was gone for so long, he's had a lot of school work to catch up on and it was totally exhausting considering he missed about two years. He got up from his bed and sat at his desk to do some work he was assigned.

By the time he had just finished that days assignments his mother called him down for dinner. As he walk into the kitchen, he saw his mother setting the soup on the table and went to get some bowls. While setting the bowls on the table, his mother began to speak.

"So, Riku, how was your day?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"It was ok, I guess."

"You still haven't told him have you?"

"No. And I don't plan to." He replied, slightly annoyed. They had had this conversation almost everyday since he told his mother about his feelings.

"Riku-" She tried to reply but was cut short.

"Mom, it's ok. I'll deal with this on my own. It's not like he wants to find out that his best friend is in love with him." He said while he poured some soup for his mother and set the bowl in front of her, then he started on a bowl for himself.

"Riku, I only want you to be happy. And by not telling him, you will be hurting yourself in the process. You will end up living your life with the constantly nagging question, 'what if I did tell him' or 'what would he have said?' Something along those lines." She said as Riku sat down across from her, and began to eat.

"Well after tomorrow I won't have to think those things because Sora likes Kairi." He said with a little bit of hurt in his heart.

"And do you know that as a fact? Or are you just saying that to shut me up?"

Riku laughed slightly at his mothers childishness. "Actually, I do know for a fact because he told me today."

His mother looked down slightly, with sadness shown across her face. "I'm sorry Riku."

Riku looked from his soup bowl to his mother. "It's not as if I'm dying, mom. And besides, if anything, this will just help me to stop having these feelings. He already told her anyway."

"He told her?" his mother asked.

"Yeah. He asked me today if he should tell her, and I said yes."

"Riku, this is not going to solve your problems. It's not going to just magically go away. You have to tell him or you will end up hurting in the end."

"Mom," he said as he finished his soup. "I know all that. I already said I'll handle it my self, so don't worry ok?"

"I hope you know what your doing." She mumbled as she watched as he got up and set his bowl in the sink.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." He said. He walked towards his mother giving her a quick hug, and a kiss to the cheek as he said good night and walked back to his room.

"This is not just another problem that has a simple solution," she sighed, as she too finished her soup and washed the bowls in the sink. She then walked to her room and went to bed.

Riku, on the other hand was thinking about what she said as he lay down on his bed, in the darkness that covered his room.

'_She's wrong. If I tell him. It'll only make things worse. He might not even want to be my friend anymore.'_

As that thought passed, he began to drift to sleep, think about what to do to fix his problem tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note:** Alright. If it's crap, oh well. I'll just try harder on the next chapter. This website makes it so difficult to put stories up. Please review.

**Next Chapter:** _Dreams_


	2. Dreams

**Authors Note:** Ok, I'm glad to see that there are actually people that are reading this. Since that's the case, I've decided to write another chapter! The dream sequence in this is the _italicized_ writing in the beginning, just so you aren't too confused. Well, enjoy! PS There are going to be Sora and Kairi moments in this story too. You know, to see what's going on with them while this is happening and what part they play in the stories development.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom hearts, nor do I make money from this fiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twisted Affections

_Graves. He was surrounded by them. Lots of them. He wandered around as he looked from grave to grave. As he looked, it suddenly became very dark. Grey storm clouds, rolled by as it started to rain. But, in the midst of the darkness was a light. Its eerie fluorescent glow was enchanting and hypnotizing. He walked towards it. As he continued to watch the light, something grabbed his leg and he fell. He looked around to see what tripped him. When he turned his head around, he saw the things that he last expected to see ever again._

"_Heartless?!" He yelled as he stood up and started to run. 'I thought we destroyed them all?'_

_More and more heartless appeared from the graves below him. This only made him run faster towards the light as they tried to reach him again. While he approached the light, a heartless caught his arm just as he reached the light. They began to pull him away from it. He struggled against their hold and fought back with whatever strength he could. As they continued to pull him back, he reached out towards the light. His finger tips brushed against it. Then he began to feel cold. Very cold. He looked around to see the heartless pulling him into a black hole in the ground. He fought and struggled more to reach the light._

'_What's going on?! Why are they here?!'_

"_Ahh!" He screamed as he was sinking. "Someone, help me!"_

_He continued to scream for help, but no one came. Just when he thought all hope of survival was lost, the light began to shine brighter. It surrounded everything. A great blinding flash was released and the heartless all disappeared. He stood as he covered his eyes from the light. Then, it began to dim, and it was then that he realized that he was not in the graveyard anymore. He was a room of all white. Nothing adorned the room but white. Everywhere he looked was white, except for the figure surrounded by darkness that stood just in front of him. He jumped back a little in shock. He could not see a face. The figure was dressed in a long black cloak that covered his entire being. An aura of darkness encircled him, that made him stand out more from the white room. _

"_The heartless will return." The figure said while he began to walk towards him._

_He stepped back as the figure approached._

"_Who are you? And why are the heartless back?" He said as his back hit the wall behind him._

_The figure stopped about one foot away from him._

"_If you continue the way you are going, their return will be inevitable. It will be your doing and there will be nothing you can do to stop it." With that said, the figure disappeared._

Riku sat up in bed with a cold sweat that covered his entire body. He looked around to see that he was back in his room, in his bed. He pushed the sheets off and walked to the bathroom. As he reached the bathroom, he turned on the light. He walk to the sink and turned on the cold water. He splashed the water on his face a few times to wake himself up. When he finished, he turned off the taps and took a towel to dry his face with.

'_It was only just a dream. Nothing like that will happen. We got rid of all the heartless, didn't we?' _He asked himself this question over and over as he walked back to his room.

As he entered his room he looked towards the direction of his clock. The time read 10:25 am. He decided, that if he was going to have another dream like that, he was not going back to sleep. So, he took a shower got dressed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey!" His mom greeted him happily.

"Morning mom." He replied. He put a piece of bread in the toaster and waited by for it to finish.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" She asked.

"Not much. Maybe I'll go see Sora today, if he's not already with Kairi." He said. He turned his attention back to the toaster. He took the piece of toast and began walking towards the front door. "I'll see you later mom!"

"Ok! Have fun!" She said as she watched him leave. _'I really wish you wouldn't put yourself through this pain.' _She sighed as she watched him close the door.

Riku walked down the sidewalk to the beach. It was a nice day today. The sun was shining brightly, it was warm, but not too warm because of the cool breeze that passed every now and then. He finally got to the beach and sat down to relax a bit. He looked up to the sky, and just watched as the birds flew and watched as the wind blew the trees. Since it was such a nice day, he decided he would go to the paopu tree to watch the day pass by.

'_What was with that dream? Nothing like that can happen again. We got rid of the Organization and the heartless too. So then, why do I have such a bad feeling about it?'_

From a distance, he could see someone trying to climb the tree. As he came near the person, he saw that it was Sora. He walked up to the tree and jumped on to the trunk and sat on it.

"Hey Sora," he said while he watched the boy from where he sat. "What are you trying to do? You're going hurt yourself."

"No I'm not. I can do it. Just a little further!" Sora spoke as he reached for a fruit from the tree. "Haha! I got it!" He said as he jumped down to show Riku. "See! Told you I could do it!" He said excitedly.

"Took you long enough." Riku said jokingly. He then looked towards the fruit. "Are you going to give that to Kairi? I thought you already told her?" He felt another piece of his heart break at the answer he received.

"No. She was out with her dad yesterday, so I didn't get the chance to. I was going to tell her now, but since you're here, let's do something!" Sora said while he set the paopu fruit on the tree.

"What do you want to do?" He jumped from the trunk of the tree and stood in front of Sora.

"I don't know. Maybe we could have a race? And I can finally prove that I'm faster than you!" Sora taunted as he went in to a racing position.

"Yeah right! You probably can't even beat Kairi!" Riku teased.

"Ha! Just wait and see!" Sora said determinedly. "First one around the island and back here to the paopu tree is the winner!"

"Alright. Just try to keep up." Riku laughed.

"Very funny." Sora said sarcastically. "1..2..3..GO!"

They began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. They were tied as they turned the corner. They came across a boulder in the way. It only reached about to their knees. So, they both came to the same conclusion that it would take to long to go around and decided to jump over it. Riku jumped and landed perfectly on the other side. He turned his head to see Sora jump… and fall right on his face. Riku laughed a bit as he walked over to see if he was alright.

"You okay?" He asked Sora, still laughing a bit. He reached out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" Sora said, as he brushed some dirt off his clothes. He then started to run again. Before he got too far he called back to Riku. "We're still racing remember? And now I can prove to you that I'm faster!" He laughed while he ran ahead.

"Cheater! I only stopped because I was helping you!" Riku shouted as he started to run again and caught up to Sora.

They were finally nearing the tree. They both began to run as fast as they could. They both reached out to touch the tree first. But, the winner went undecided as they both touched the tree at the same time.

"Aww! I almost won too!" Sora whined as he looked towards Riku.

"Haha! In your dreams!" Riku laughed, as he breathed heavily from the race.

They both sat on the trunk of the tree to rest a bit. They just sat there, saying nothing to each other. They just watched the day go by in front of them. Until, Riku broke the silence when he asked a question that has been bothering him all day.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku asked as he turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Sora said as he turned his head to Riku's direction.

"Do you think that the heartless will ever come back?" He asked, a bit worried.

"No. We destroyed them all, remember? Why do you ask?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well-" Riku began, but was cut off as a voice called out to them.

"Sora! Riku!" Said the voice of Kairi as she ran towards them. Before she reached, Sora quickly took the paopu fruit he had picked and put it in his pocket.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Kairi," Riku said.

"Why are you laze bums just sitting here. It's a nice day, so lets go do something together!" Kairi said teasingly.

"Actually, Kairi, Sora has something he wants to tell you, right Sora?"

"Y-yeah!" Sora spoke, nervously.

"Ok. What is it?" She asked curiously.

"U-um, lets go to the dock and I'll tell you." He then turned towards Riku. "I'll see you later, ok Riku?"

"Sure." Riku replied, while waving to them.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and ran off towards the docks. Riku just sat there a while, watching as they ran. He sighed a bit as felt alone again.

'_This will help me to stop liking him. It's for the best, for all of us.'_ Riku thought as he rested his back against the curved trunk of the tree. _'The only thing to worry about now is that dream. I know we got rid of them all, but, I still have a bad feeling about this. And who was that guy anyway? And why did he say that it was my fault? '_ He slowly began to fall asleep while he contemplated the meaning of the things he saw in his dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora and Kairi finally stopped running when they reached the docks. They sat down beside each other, as their feet barely touched the water. They just sat there for a few moments watching as the Sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. Kairi finally turned to Sora to ask him something.

"So, Sora, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked while she watched him turn to look at her.

Slowly, Sora took the paopu fruit out of his pocket, but kept it hidden from her view by keeping it behind his back.

"Well… I've been thinking a lot lately, and-" He started but was cut short.

"Hold on a moment. You _think?_" She teased as she laughed a bit.

"Haha, very funny Kairi." He said sarcastically. "I'm being serious."

"Hehe! I know. I was just joking. So, really, what is it you want to tell me?" She asked curiously.

"Like I was saying before, I've been thinking lately. And I wanted you to know that," He slowly revealed the paopu fruit from behind his back. "I think I really like you Kairi."

Kairi was stunned. She looked from the fruit and back at Sora, who watched her reaction carefully. She sighed a bit. Slowly, she took the fruit from his hands and set it down on the dock next to her. She took his hands in hers and began to speak.

"Sora, this is really sweet of you, but I don't think it's me that you'll want to share a paopu with." She said carefully as she watched his expression change.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, tilting his head to the side a little.

"I mean that, there's somebody that's more important to you than I am. You might not be able to tell yet, but there is, you just have to find them." She said and squeezed his hands lightly.

"Oh." Sora said as he looked down a bit. "Well.. do you know who it is?" He asked as he looked at her again.

"That, I can't tell you right now. You have to find them on your own. That way you'll understand it better." She sighed. As she saw the sad look on Sora's face, she came up with an idea. "But," She started. "I'll you have to promise me something."

"What?" Sora asked quietly.

"You have to promise me that you will try your best to find this person. And," She picked up the paopu fruit. "Just to make sure you find that person," She tossed the fruit in to the ocean. "If you don't find them first, no matter where you are, the person that the fruit was really meant for will find it. And then they will come to you, and tell you their feelings for you." She said as she looked back at Sora.

"But.. How will I know when I've found the right person? It could be anyone."

"Don't worry, you'll know when you're with them. This person, you won't want to leave them or have them leave you. And if you don't see them at least once a day you'll be worried because you love them. You'll be really happy around this person, and won't ever want to be without them ever."

"Oh. Ok I understand." Sora said as he smiled.

"Just, don't think I'm rejecting you or anything, it's just that, the way that you like me and the way you like this person are different. You think of me more like a sister and think of this person more like someone that you'd want to be with the rest of your life."

"It's alright. I think I get what you mean." He hugged her, then slowly released her from the embrace and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Kairi. I promise that I will find that person."

"That's good." She sighed, as she watched the birds fly by.

"What do you want to do now?" Sora asked, bored.

Just then, another idea came to Kairi's mind. "Hey, Sora," She called, getting his attention. "I have an idea!"

"Huh? What is it?" He asked as he watched as she started to bounce up and down slightly.

"How about we do something special, for Riku? He always seems to be so alone since we've come back. I was thinking that we could have a party for him or something!" She explained giddily. They both turned to Riku's direction to see him asleep on the paopu tree.

"He does seem to be alone all the time these days." Sora said sadly, while he watched his best friend by himself. He turned back to Kairi. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well.." She began. "I was thinking that, maybe we could have a surprise party for him!" She said as she started giggling.

"Ok!" Sora said just as happy. "But how are we going to do that?"

"We can have it at my house! And I'll bake a cake and we can set up decorations and buy chips and candy and celebrate that everything is alright again and-" She began, but was stopped when Sora spoke.

"Ok! Ok! I think I get it!" He shouted slightly to get her attention. When she finally calmed down, he started again. "What do I do? And when are we going to have the party?"

"Well, my dad is leaving on a business trip in a few days, so we can do it then. I just have to ask if it's alright first." She spoke. "And then tomorrow, come over to my house and I'll let you know what you can do and what to bring, ok?"

"Ok!" Sora replied enthusiastically.

With that said, they both stood up and began to walk back towards the paopu tree. They walked in silence, until Kairi spoke again.

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you, you can't let Riku know, or it won't be a surprise anymore, alright?"

"I know!" Sora replied.

As they walked, it began to get cloudy. Then it started to drizzle a bit, so they walked faster. When they reached the tree, they saw that Riku had already began to walk back home. They ran to catch up with him. They called out to him and he stopped and turned around to wait for them. They all ran to get out of the rain. When they reached the main street, they all said their good byes, and went their separate ways home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** Ok! Another one's done. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be focusing more on Sora and Kairi's take on everything, so it doesn't seem like I'm only focusing mainly on Riku. Plot development! It will get better, I promise! It might seem boring, but this is only the first attempt at an actual story that I've tried, so I might suck at this. Sorry! I'm also getting the feeling that I'm making these chapters too short. If that's the case, then just review and let me know, please? If you see anything funny about this chapter, would you let me know about that too please? (This website tends to do weird things to my story once I put it up)

_**Next Chapter: **__Unseen Jealousy_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	3. Unseen Jealousy

**Authors Note: **Ok.. Well, nice to actually see people are interested in this story. I've also noticed something else that I tend to do at the beginning of every chapter. I don't know why I do it, but it works, I guess. :shrugs: You could always try to guess if you want. It might motivate me more. Well, this chapter will be focused more around Kairi and Sora, so you can get an idea of their purpose in the story. It will start off as Riku, but it will eventually go on to Sora and Kairi. Ok! Enjoy!

PS- I would like to say thanks to Panda-chan101 for taking time out to review. Thank You! And Thanks to everyone else that is reading this and has added it to their alert list!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts, nor do I make money from this fiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twisted Affections

'_Together.'_ He thought as he ran inside his house. Since he had walked off from Sora and Kairi, the rain seemed like it was getting worse. The clouds continued to cover the sky, not even a fragment of light from the Sun shone through them. Although it was the season for rain, this seemed to be a bit much. It had rained like this before, but that was a while ago. It hardly ever rained that bad. Maybe once on occasion, but not usually, especially when the day started off so well. This just seemed like some sort of freak rain storm.

"Mom, I'm home!" Riku shouted out to his mother once he got his shoes off. Unfortunately, he had still managed to get soaked.

His mom peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Thank goodness! I was afraid something had happened. It's raining pretty bad out there." She said as she looked out the window. She turned back to Riku. "You must get out of those clothes quickly, or you'll catch a cold."

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry so much." He said as he walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Dinner will be ready soon! Take a shower, and when you come back, I'll leave some out for you on the table!" She shouted as she went back to what she was doing.

Riku walked into his room and got his towel, then went in to the shower. When he got out, he got dressed and went down stairs. He saw his mother sitting on the couch, watching TV. He went to the kitchen and saw some food on the table for him. He took it, and went to sit beside his mother.

"How was your day today?" She asked while she turned to look at him.

Riku swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke. "It was ok, I guess."

"Nothing new? Just the same old boring day? You did nothing different.. like, maybe deciding to tell Sora today?" His mother pestered.

Riku just shrugged, and continued to eat as ignored his mother's last question. After he finished, he spoke again. "He told her today. He was going to yesterday, but she wasn't home." He told his mother.

"Really?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah. He even gave her a paopu fruit too." He said. As he said this he felt a tinge of hurt, but pushed the feeling aside. He then began to feel a slightly envious of Kairi, but he pushed that feeling aside as well.

"Oh. Well, are you sure? Did they say that themselves?" She asked trying to make him feel better about the situation.

"No, but-"

"Exactly." His mother replied.

Riku just sighed, stood up and walked away from her and in to the kitchen, where he washed his plate. When he finished, he walked back to his mother. He said goodnight, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then went upstairs. He was beginning to get annoyed that his mother always seemed to be encouraging the fact that he like Sora. Every time anyone asked him about Sora, they'd always also ask about Kairi. He was beginning to feel a little jealous, even if he would never admit it. Deciding he had done enough thinking today, Riku closed his eyes and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kairi had just come in from being outside in the rain not too long ago. Fortunately for her, she lived closer to the beach than Sora and Riku, so she did not manage to get soaked.

"Dad! I'm home!" She called out.

"Good. I was afraid you got stuck somewhere out in this storm." Her father said relieved. He began to speak again after a moment. "Kairi," He began. "I have told you that I will be gone for a few, right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you think that you will be alright here by yourself?" He asked, concerned.

"Of course." She stated. "I'm not little anymore. I can take care of myself." She said reassuringly.

"Alright. Just be careful. And remember, _never open the door for strangers._"

Kairi giggled at her father. Sometimes, he acted like an overprotective father and ended up treating her like a little girl again. She didn't mind. Actually, she found it amusing and endearing.

"Yes daddy." She said in a mock childish voice, teasing her father.

"Just making sure you remember." He said smiling. "Are you sure that you don't want to invite anyone to stay with you while I'm gone?"

"Hmm.. Now that you mention it," She began to speak. "I was wondering if I could have a party of some sort. Like, let's say, a sleep over maybe?" She said while giving her father the sweetest expression she could.

He couldn't resist such a pretty face. "Alright, but not too many people." He said.

"Oh, don't worry! There won't be that many. Only me, Sora, and Riku." She said while she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek as thanks.

"Ok." He said.

"Thanks dad!" She said while she began to walk upstairs to her room. "Goodnight!" She shouted when she reached the doorway of her room.

"Goodnight!" He shouted back, returning to what he was doing before.

Kairi closed the door to her room. She went to the washroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her pajamas. She took up the phone and dialed Sora's number. As she heard the phone begin to ring, she went and laid on her bed.

"_Hello?"_ Sora asked when he answered the phone.

"Hi Sora. It's Kairi." She said. "Guess what?" She said getting excited.

"_What?"_ Sora asked just as excited.

"I asked my dad if we could have the party and he said it was ok!" She said happily.

"_Really? That's great!"_ He said just as happy.

"I know!" She said. She got up to get a pen and paper. When she found one, she went back to her bed. "Ok, Sora. Now," She said. "We need to make a list of the stuff that we need. Do you have a paper and a pen?"

"_Umm… Hold on a second."_ He said. While she was waiting, she could hear shuffling coming from Sora's end of the phone. _"Ok! I found one!"_

"Ok. We'll need… Chips, candy, pop, some movies," She began. "And… Make sure you ask your mom if you can sleep over too!" She said before she forgot. "If she says it's ok, then bring some extra pillows and maybe a few blankets too."

"_Ok, got it!" _He said.

"Good." She said. "We'll go to the store tomorrow and pick the stuff up, ok?"

"_Sounds good to me. It's not as if we could go today anyway because it's raining out." _He joked. They both laughed for a while. _"Hey Kairi?" _ He asked.

"Yeah?"

"_If we're going to have a sleep over, won't we have to tell Riku about it so he can ask his mom?"_

"Hmm..No we won't have to. I'll call his mom tomorrow and ask her. I'll ask her to make sure that he doesn't find out." She said while she tapped her pen against her chin.

"_Ok! I'll see you tomorrow Kairi!"_

"Ok! Goodnight Sora." She said.

"_Goodnight Kairi."_ He said and then hung up the phone.

Kairi sighed and hung up the phone. _'I wonder how long it will take him to realize his feelings. Oh well. That's why I planned this. Maybe I could do something to give him a hint.'_ She placed the pen and paper on the small bedside table beside her. She snuggled under her sheets and fell asleep, thinking of was to make Sora notice his feelings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora sighed as he hung up the phone. He had been thinking about what Kairi had told him back on the docks, and it had been bothering him ever since then. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a single person, other than Kairi, that he could have feelings for. He sighed again and rolled on to his side.

'_I don't know of anyone else.'_ He sighed for the third time that night and rolled on to his back. _'This is so confusing. And she won't even tell me who it is. Maybe I'll have to try harder. I did make a promise to her that I would find this person, but I don't know where to start looking first. Maybe I'll ask her if she can help me find them. That way, it'll be easier with two people, and I won't have to look by myself.'_

With the last of those thoughts gone from his mind, Sora slowly began to fall in to a slumber, dreaming of this person that he had to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: **I know that this chapter might have been kind of short, but I wanted to end it there so that I don't have to change the beginning of the next chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Also, if anyone finds that there is anything off about the characters, it's because I haven't really played the first game. At all! I've only played the second game and seen about half of the cut scenes of the first. I've watched all the cut scenes to CoM, both Sora and Riku's side of the story, so I have an idea of what their like. I also want to say that if you still see anything wrong with it, this is just how I see the character in the game. I expect everyone to think that Kairi will be off because she doesn't really have many parts in the game. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone.

_**Next Chapter: **__Assumptions_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
